The Stranger
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: After B.D Alice feels as though her relationship with Jasper was never ment to be, and now she's got a taste for the wolf, unfortunatly for Alice he's with Nessie. But could her heartbreak lead her to the man of her dreams. Under re-Vamp Haitus
1. Memories

_**Hello readers…I've taken a look back at this and it's just awful…Then again I wrote it when I was about 14-15, so I re-vamping it (no pun intended). Hope the improvements live up to your hopes :D**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story…I just make them do as I please, haha.

_**Alice's POV**_

Oh god, what's wrong with me?

I've never wanted to cry so much in my life! Jasper has been so affectionate lately, but I haven't been interested and I don't know why...I mean it's not like I didn't want to, just look at him!

That chiselled body, his soft, blonde hair and that beautiful smile that could turn you into a puddle of goo...

But...but now it's like having a crush on your best friend's brother, you know he's hot but it could never happen. A few decades ago I would have killed just to feel his soft breath on my cheek, or see him horse back in his confederate uniform...ohhh now _that_ was hot!

Except now I was starting drift away from him, I just didn't feel the same way that I did back then...

I was beginning to think maybe Jazz wasn't my true mate, but I couldn't bear to hurt him, I still had feelings for him but not in a love way more of a, caring big sister way.

I had to find a way to leave him but let him move on without getting the Volturi involved.

Great…here comes that _hot hunk of fur_ that started all of this in the first place, with that _bitch_ on his arm!

If that girl wasn't my niece I swear to God, Deity or Big Bang Theory, I would rip her to shreds!

Nessie flipped her long, ginger hair over her shoulder and gave _him _a kiss on the cheek...

He should be _MINE! _Not hers! She doesn't deserve him, she's never had to suffer...

_*** Flashback ***_

Not again _please_, no Daddy please I'm sorry! I didn't do anything wrong! Please, I'm begging you, stop! Help me! 

Someone? 

Anyone? 

Help Me!

My internal pleas remained unheard…

My face was red apart from two pinkish streaks where the blood had been diluted by tears.

I begged him to stop...to spare me, just for one night. But no, when his rampage had begun there was no stopping him.

The next thing I remember that night was being thrown out of a cart and left on the street corner under a street lamp to die, frightened, alone and emotionally damaged.

There was no-one to tell me everything was going to be okay, to stroke my hair or hum a lullaby softly in my ear. But there was nothing left for me in this world…then there was a man.

I say a man, a divine beauty radiated from him and his eyes were a deep shade of gold, and his blond, velvet hair swept across his flawless face.

He kneeled beside me, cupped my cheek, brought his lips millimetres from my ear…whispering in the most gorgeous English accent, something so strange to me then, but little did I know, they would be my last words of memory.

"I'm so, so sorry..."

I rattled my brain to think what he could mean…Then I felt a stabbing pain in my neck then the agonizing burn, oh good God what was happening? My body tossed and writhed in anguish. I looked up at the blond man who had kneeled by my side, he scooped me up as if I were a small child, my torso still convulsing and burning. Tears welled in my eyes. I tried to speak but the words choked in my throat then as the godly man stroked my face and placed a cold kiss on my forehead, my eyes blurred and darkened.

*_Flashback Ends _*

**Dun-Dun DUH! well, what do you think? leave a review :) xxx xxx**


	2. Visions

_**Hello again! Like I said…rewriting all chapters cause my first edition was a real lump of shite! But this edition probably won't be much better XD Haha**_

_**Disclaimer: See 1st chappie**_

**Alice POV**

I shook my head to bring myself out of my little zone. Jasper nuzzled my neck and started to purr but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him so I just nibbled on his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. He sensed my worry, I could tell, I think he could always sense it, but he was too naive to confront me about it.

Then again I had never told him about the luscious, dark haired mysterious man I kept seeing in my visions. Ohhh thinking about him made my knee's weak, even though I never saw his whole face, just his flowing brown fringe shading his delicious grey eyes, surrounded by his pale skin and those full, kissable lips... Oh good God what is going on I'm getting wet over someone I can't even see!

I looked up to my 'mates' face to see him practically eye-fucking the petite brunette stood with my so-called brother Edward. Bella's amber eyes levelled with Ed's chest as she bit her lower lip-something she'd always done as a human, if my senses served me correctly…It meant she was wet too.

While she and Jazz were sharing in their own private porn fantasies, I watched the russet skinned beast perch himself on the arm of the leather couch...The way Renesmee was looking at him she may has well have lay on the rug, opened her legs and put an 'Eat Me' sign next to her with an arrow pointing in her direction. But thankfully she spared us all _that _experience...but that didn't stop _my_ imagination running wild...My filthy, smutty, steamy, furry imagination.

_**Ohhhhh tune in to the next chapter for pure unadulterated lemons! XD **_


	3. Good Boy

_**Welcome back. Still on the rewrite :) This wasn't actually too bad, so only some minor changes here.**_

_**PLEASE do not read if you are easily offended or do not like the idea of Domme/Sub . **_

_**Believe it or not I am not in control of the content of my stories, the little voices tells me what to write and my fingers obey... ;)**_

_**You have been warned followers ;D**_

**Alice's POV**

The man I had once seen was no longer the creature I knew. He was on all fours, in a dog bed and butt-naked all except for a blood red spiked collar and leash...Just one thing missing, me wrapped around his waist.

I walked towards him until I was about a foot away from him, I clicked my fingers, his head jolting up at the sound and gave me a playful growl. He picked up the loop of the leash with his teeth and crawled out of the bed to drop the loop into my open palm. I mewed at him baring my teeth as I stood before him in nothing but a black leather tail and kitten ears...

I kneeled at his side holding the loop in one hand and using my free hand to roam his tanned skin from his rippled chest, scraping his abs with my 'kitty claws' as he called them , then rubbing his thighs before curling my fingers around his wide girth.

I stroked his length slowly, teasingly. The look of need burned in his eyes, his whimpers made it clear he wanted more. Just as he hit his high point he forced a kiss to my lips fighting my tongue for dominance this was a battle I didn't want to lose.

"No!" I yelled as I pulled away "BAD DOG!, Get to your bed now!" He whimpered and pouted as he crawled backwards, never breaking eye contact, and returned to his bed. He sat like a dog that had just been caught chewing his master's slippers or eating the good steak, but he never let his gaze wander from my immaculate form.

"Now...Stay...You are not to touch or lick yourself! You will sit, and watch what you could have caused, mutt!" I whispered huskily, I sat opposite him on my bed, and picked up a small sliver item, squeezed some lube onto it and applied some to myself.

I parted my legs wide as I watched my pet writhe and growl with hunger, need, and anticipation. I pressed the small button and the bullet began to vibrate vigorously in my hand.

I slowly moved to it my lips teasing myself as well as the beast sat before me. I rubbed it tenderly at my hotspot and moaned (I may have exaggerated a little but it only made him hornier). I continued until my arousal flowed over the toy and down my thighs.

I switched off the bullet toy and beckoned the animal to me. I lay on my back with my legs still parted and gave him only a simple command..."Clean". No sooner had I let the word escape my mouth, he was lapping and licking every trace of my nectar from my body and toy. Once he had completed his task he sat at my feet with his font 'paws' curled in front of him with the most pitiful pout I had ever scene. I stroked his black matted hair and said "You wish to please your mistress, boy?" he did nothing but nod and gaze at my naked form with his eyes that burned with desire...

"My boy has learned well...Go boy, go on" I told him, he licked his lips and rose to his feet. He tenderly lifted me and lay me on my front, lifted my hips until I was on all fours and slowly teased my entrance with his rock hard cock, first he kissed my ass and spat in my asshole, for a little extra lube, and guided his cock into my tight ass and pushed until his crotch was right against my ass.

Then I felt him slide a digit into my wet pussy, and began to pump…then he added another and began to pump even harder. He started to match his strokes, pumping into my pussy and out of my ass, into my ass and out my pussy.

I started to tighten around him, then he was working my clit with his thumb and I was in heaven. He braced himself on my shoulder and tugged at my hair with his free hand. He kissed and licked the crook of my neck.

We were both moaning in ecstasy, the harder he pumped, the louder I moaned and the harder he pulled my hair, the faster he pumped...We both tightened and ached for release, I screamed his name as he filled me to the brim with his cool, creamy goodness, as I flowed over my thighs and over his crotch.

"JACOB!" "ALICE!" We both panted as we collapsed onto the silk sheets, as we lay in our little world of rapture, he rolled over to stroke my cheek and tenderly kiss my lips. As he spoke his voice changed and said nothing but my name...

"Alice?, Alice? HEY! Snap out of it!"

_**Hopefully you liked this chapter. Reviews are my inspiration so keep it cumming my pets...XD**_


	4. Busted!

**_Welcome again my pets...Plz enjoy your latest additions :)_**

**Alice POV**

"HEY! Alice? ALICE!"

I felt someone jab me in the side, and jolted out of my little fantasy-much to my displeasure..Oh SHIT! Edward is staring at me, I completly forgot he was here- i'm usually so careful when he's around! AGGH! Why didn't I see this coming? Ohhh right the mutt was here!

"Ali? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ed asked. "Uhh, yeah sure" I repiled. Nice one pixie, I thought to myself, now he thinks your a moron...

"No I don't" he said with a smug grin on his face, Fuck! I really need to start remembering that he can read my mind...

We both blurred out of ear shot into the forest. "What the hell was that about?" Edward squealed.

"What the hell was what, Edward-Anthony?" I asked, trying to play dumb

"You know what I'm talking about Mary-Alice, that shit with the mutt buzzing round in your head" Ok so playing dumb was clearly failing.

"And what about this 'tall, dark and handsome' guy?Have you thought about what this would do to the family,to Jasper! It would kill him Alice. the poor fucker loves you so much and you don't even have the courtasy to wait until he isn't in the room to fantasize about shagging other guys!" I had never heard him like this-usually he would be apologising for saying 'crap' in a fit of rage, but now he was swearing like a sailor.

"Oh sure like you never imagined yourself with someone other than Bella. Yeah you filthy little fucker! I know about you and Rosalie, Jane, Jessica Stanley and even Esme. How do you think that would made Carlisle feel, huh? He saved, he raised you, he even talked you out of killing Bella at the hospital, Edward! Were you thinking about him while you were screwing his wife over the kitchen table, huh? Calling her mommy as you shoved your cock in her mouth till she gagged- I didn't even think vampires could gag!"

He was getting nervous now, he started rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor, like a teenager who had been caught wanking to the mamma mia soundtrack.

"Look, that never happened, y-y-y-your crazy!" He stuttered "Just accept it Alice, you are jelous" the words flowed from his mouth- clearly he was rebuilding his confidance.

"I'M CRAZY!" I practically screamed at him, "_You_ are the one who had this crazy 'omigod I love a human, no I dont i'm gonna go to Italy, Oh wait I do love her, But I'm not gonna fuck her till I marry her, and I don't want her to be a vampire like me because I sparkle and that makes me a monster!' type shit. YOU Edward Cullen are nothing but a selfish, idiotic, gay, pretty boy!"I ranted "I mean you are a real..." I was inturupted by the fiercest kiss i had felt in a long time. I knew it was wrong but I needed danger and I knew exactly where to get it.

I pulled away, looked deep into his eyes and he smiled and rammed me against a tree, licking my neck like i was coated in mountain lion blood, but I wasn't complaining. Slowly he unzipped his fly, lifted my skirt and plowed me six ways from Sunday.

Besides now that I had let him fuck me I can use it to make sure he keeps his mouth shut about my mystery man... :)

_**(GASP!) Slaggy Alice! Only kidding love you really honey xxxx Tune in soon for chapter 5! :)**_


	5. WTF Alice!

**_Hello again Alcob slash Alward fans or people who fancied something crappy to make their own fan fictions seem a little better. Here is a kinda bonus slash filler chapter as I thought it may clear up Edward's real motive behind taking Alice to the forest... :) Enjoy!_**

**Edward's POV**

I cant wait for Carlisle to finish this stupid 'Family Meeting' Ugh, just look at the way he's staring at Esme. Hello! Mind reader in the room! Dumb assholes, at least _my _mind is safe. Oh GOD! NO! Spoke to soon, Emmett quit it! Does he _need_ to have the sex drive of a 17 year old? Ugh that is GROSS! That's my sister man! I sighed as my internal pleas for freedom went unnoticed- as usual.

Hel-loo? Whats this? I didn't know Allie Cat was in heat. I took another un-necessary breath and realised the air was clear- well apart from Bella's un-freshness...Yum smells just like Apple Pie. :)

I started to focus on Alice again, she was having this really freaky dream about Bella's- ex Jacob, cocky fucker if you ask me...whats worse is he's dating my daughter, my precious little Renesmee. Wait what is she doing with that leash...? .GOD! EEEWWWWWW! OH GOD! I need to bleach my eyes, that is wrong and yet so..so..right.

I felt something tenting through my linen slacks, I made the excuse of catching an unfamiliar animal scent and sped away. I found my tree- the one I used to sit in and watch Bella sleep through her bedroom window. It was also the window I used to sit outside of when I watched her change after a shower, and well...have a little 'Edward Time' if you catch my drift. Charlie was out fishing today so I had the tree to myself... I clambered into the leafy top of the spindly tree and made myself comfortable, took a hold of my member and let myself go..all over some poor doves nest by the look of it, so I saved it the worry of cleaning the place up and had a quick snack- I also took the liberty of eating the eggs too, save those poor chicks the job of mourning of their mommy. I left the blood on my face to back up my earlier story.

As I re-entered the house I realised that Bella's scent was the only one there...So, wait? I knew it! I fucking KNEW IT! That horny little BITCH! If she needed someone knew to shoot her venomous load she always knew I was available, well I say always...Its was more when Bella was out hunting...That was _real_ Edward Time.

Man she looks so hot right now...I had to get us out of here.

"Ali? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure" She replied.

_Nice one pixie, now he thinks your a moron... _God I loved her little monologues

"No I don't" I said aloud a little grin lining my face

_Fuck! I really need to start remembering that he can read my mind... _

I chortled under my breath,

We both blurred out of ear shot into the forest.

"What the hell was that about?"I hissed.

"What the hell was what, Edward-Anthony?" great, she was trying to play dumb

"You know what I'm talking about Mary-Alice, that shit with the mutt buzzing round in your head. And what about this 'tall, dark and handsome' guy? Have you thought about what this would do to the family...to Jasper! It would kill him Alice, the poor fucker loves you so much and you don't even have the courtesy to wait until he isn't in the room to fantasize about shagging other guys!"

Wow. Even I didn't know I could get this angry.

"Oh sure like you never imagined yourself with someone other than Bella. Yeah you filthy little fucker! I know about you and Rosalie, Jane, Jessica Stanley and even Esme. How do you think that would made Carlisle feel, huh? He saved, he raised you, he even talked you out of killing Bella at the hospital, Edward! Were you thinking about him while you were screwing his wife over the kitchen table, huh? Calling her mommy as you shoved your cock in her mouth till she gagged- I didn't even think vampires could gag!"

He was getting nervous now, he started rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor, like a teenager who had been caught wanking to the mamma mia soundtrack.

"Look, that never happened, y-y-y-your crazy!" I stammered "Just accept it Alice, you are jealous" Maybe if I sounded smug she might think I'm calling her bluff.

"I'M CRAZY!" My pixie screamed at me, "_You _are the one who had this crazy 'omigod I love a human, no I don't I'm gonna go to Italy, Oh wait I do love her, But I'm not gonna fuck her till I marry her, and I don't want her to be a vampire like me because I sparkle and that makes me a monster!' type shit..."

I zoned out of her rant as I watched her perfect features barely crease with the anger she was clearly displaying. I felt my slacks tighten again- this is something I have wanted to do for so long.

I kissed her with such intense passion that if she were human she would have been crushed. Alice clearly felt the same way, she lifted her skirt showing her bare beauty. I ripped my slacks open shoved her against a nearby tree, the rest was a blur an amazing, wonderful blur

**_Hope this cleared up any questions :) Reviews are much appreciated :)_**


	6. Help Me!

**_Hey welcome back...Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Reviews are appreciated :) xx_**

**Alice POV**

I brushed myself down and re-buttoned my teal shirt. I looked at the tear in the thigh of the pencil skirt and sleeve of my top, I never thought Eddie would be the type to like it rough ;). I glanced over at the half naked body of my 'brother', Ugh the thought of those words made me shudder- if I were a human that would be sooo wrong.

"Well well Miss Cullen" the red head began as he smiled at me, 'It appears we have a very..awkward situation on our hands." he smirked as he fastened his zipper.

"Really Ed? How so?" I retorted, less than proud of myself.

"Well not only are you fantasizing about having intense domme/sub sex with a werewolf-sorry shape shifter,some tall dark and handsome guy in your visions keeps making you purr and you just had _very_ rough sex with your _very _sexy and passionate brother" The words reeled off his tongue as if he had rehearsed them only 5 minutes before

"You forgot modest asshole" I muttered slyly knowing forewell he could hear me.

He chuckled lightly as he pulled his cotton top over his head..Ohh so that's how he got his hair like that..

"Anyway young lady what are we going to do with you?" He was clearly thinking aloud- something he _knew_ got on my nerves.

"Ok, Edward! There are two things wrong with that sentence,  
1. Im over 90 years old  
2. Who the _fuck_ are you my Dad?  
Besides I think the real question is what am _I_ going to do with _you_?"

"Really Allie Cat? How so?" He replied with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Well, we all know Bella has...issues when it comes to love, remember Angela Weber?"

I watched agony etch over his face as I replayed the vision of her past in my head.

"Poor girl. So innocent, then she _had _to go and organise that birthday 'suprise' for you, if only you weren't so greedy, if only you didn't try to eat that passing squirrel.."

"SHUT IT ALICE! JUST SHUT IT!" His face twisted and contorted in rage. I'd seen him in pain before but this was a whole new world.I wanted to stop but I had a hell of a lot of steam to let off.

"It's been 12 years Eddie Boy, so build a freaking bridge and GET OVER IT!" I spat the last word. Suddenly I felt the breath leave my lungs as I was thrown back into a nearby tree,I felt slender fingers grip at my throat like a vice. I felt venom leak from my eyes, mocking tears that could never fall.

"You had to bring her up again. You knew I always had a thing for her but was too shy to ask."

"Too shy? Ha! That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard" I rasped through an eerie grin. I gagged as his fingers tightened around my neck.

My vision blurred as it had the night I was changed and the pain just as intense, as Edwards teeth ripped into my torso viciously and mercilessly. I tried to call for help but his grasp unbreakable.

I feared I would die as my sight darkened further, the last thing I remember was a dark blur shoot past, then everything went black...

_**Dun Dun Dah! To Be Continued... Reviews please xxxx :)**_


	7. Happy Anniversary

_**Welcome back! Sorry about the wait for updates but ive had a lot going on :( But im back now so lets continue with the story... Also Damon is a bit OOC here, less of a jerk...for now :)**_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_My vision blurred as it had the night I was changed and the pain just as intense, as Edwards teeth ripped into my torso viciously and mercilessly. I tried to call for help but his grasp unbreakable._

_I feared I would die as my sight darkened further, the last thing I remember was a dark blur shoot past, then everything went black..._

* * *

**Alice POV**

**I rolled beneath the delicate silk sheets, I groaned a little as my eyes fluttered open.**

**"Well, good morning Veggie" I loved the sound of his velvety voice in the mornings.**

**"Good morning Baby" I sighed happily.**

**"You wanna know what I've been wondering?" He asked**

**"Is it about your Visa bill,because I didn't do it" I giggled playfully**

**"Yes, but other than that"**

**"Is it why you haven't told me that the secret ingredient in your coffee is Jaguar blood?" I asked innocently.**

**"No... Hey! How did you know about that ?" My lover replied curiously.**

**I giggled again as I tapped my temple.**

**"Is it 'what do I want for my birthday'?" My eyes lit up at the thought of the beautiful emerald gown I wanted for our aniversary dinner.**

**"Nope" He replied, popping the 'p'.**

**"Then I am all out of ideas" I grumbled.**

**"Some phsycic you are." He joked. I gave him a playful growl in return.**

**"Actually" He continued, "I was wondering why you have been awake for more than a minute and not noticed what I laid out for you" And he gestured to the foot of the bed.**

**I peered down to my feet and saw a large silver tray. I picked it up and placed it on my lap. In the center was a square package, wrapped in the most beautiful gold satin cloth, with a teal ribbon tied in a bow.**

**My focus was entirely on the package as I opened it,. I untied the bow and let the delicate cloth fall onto my lap.**

**I was stunned as I studied the craftsmanship of what lay before me. A mahogany album with an amber trim, there was a sketch in the middle. Oh my GOD! It was me! The detail was exquisite, and at the bottom corner...there were our names inside a love heart. I felt mock tears well in my eyes.**

**I lifted the thick cover to reveal hundreds of drawings and photos of us both, the houses we had lived in, even the city we met. How I miss Italy...**

**I felt venom stream down my cheek, and a finger lift my chin. My amber eyes met his onyx ones,**

**"I love you so much Damon" I said tearfully**

**"I love you too...Happy anniversary Veggie" He whispered as he pulled me close in our most passionate kiss yet..." **

* * *

**Awwww, I love a happy ending. Hope this was worth the wait... :) Reviews would be appreciated xx**


	8. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Dear Readers,**

**Im having what many of you will know as 'writers block' and if any of you would like to beta my story for one or two chapters, I would be forever in your debt. Private message me if you are interested. Thanks x**

** NessieJadexx 19th April 2011**

**P.s If you do P.M me allow 2-3 days for replies thanks again xxx :)**


End file.
